


It Was All Fun and Games

by AkaashisBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch
Summary: The Karasuno boys go laser tagging





	It Was All Fun and Games

“Remind me why we’re here again?”

“C’mon Tsukishima! We all decided on something to do, and this was the majority vote!”

“Well I voted to play volleyball...”

The banter between the three first years was as lively as always.

Tsukishima was literally dragged here by Nishinoya and Tanaka after Yamaguchi had called, telling them that Tsukki wasn’t leaving his bed. The power duo took off from their meeting spot at the gym, learning where he lived, thanks to Yamaguchi and much to Tsukishima’s distaste. After an immense amount of yelling and threatening to break his glasses, Tsukishima reluctantly threw them out of his room to change.

Suga patted Kageyama’s shoulder, trying his best to comfort him. “We’re supposed to be taking a break from volleyball, so playing volleyball would defeat the purpose. Don’t you think?”

Kageyama grumbled in compliance, the bickering between the trio dying down.

Once piling into the building and paying for the game was settled, the team was led into a dark room. There were only three doors, the one they came in and two on opposite sides of the room from each other. The farthest one had a dim green light above it with the words ‘SAVIORS’ written across it. The closer of the two had a dimly lit red light, with the words ‘RAVENGERS’ scrawled across it.

The man who led them into the room had lazily explained the rules, telling everyone that they need to split up into two teams, pick vests, how to reload the guns and where to shoot the opponents on their vests. “Once you’ve chosen your teams, hit the blue button in between the doors, and that will signal the countdown for the game to start. Also, if you shoot their base, you get an extra fifty points, while shooting a team member is ten.” With that, he made his leave.

“Alright team, I’ll be team captain for the Saviors. Suga, you can be the team captain for the Ravengers.” Daichi had a menacing grin as he gave his instructions.

“Sounds like you’re ready to lose, Daichi.” Suga cooed, his lips pulling up at the sides.

Daichi picked first, and within a couple minutes the teams were chosen, pulling their vest on and getting ready to go.

The Saviors consisted of Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

The Ravengers consisted of Suga, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, Tsukishima and Hinata.

With the teams finalized, Daichi reached over and pushed the blue button. A voice came overhead, counting down from ten.

Three…

Two…

One…

A horn that belonged on a firetruck bellowed throughout the small room, and the teams hollered their war cries as they rushed into the maze-like room. Both teams rushed over to their bases to load up their guns for battle, pushing and pulling each other to be the first one.

Hinata and Tsukishima were the first to load up; Hinata running around every which way, while Tsukishima tried his best to hide his bean pole body towards a corner. Nishinoya and Ennoshita quickly followed behind, crouching down trying to see the opposite team. Suga ushered Narita to load his gun first, and once Suga was loaded, the Ravengers were ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Kageyama couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out how to load his gun.

Daichi had shoved Asahi out of his way and loaded up first, Tanaka close behind. Yamaguchi and Kinoshita were surprisingly nimble and managed to load their guns at the same time. Kageyama insisted that Asahi go before him, and once he was done, Kageyama couldn’t help but struggle.

“What the hell?! I can’t get it to work!”

Asahi stumbled back over to him, seeing if he could be any help. “Oh, that’s because you aren’t holding the trigger when you hold the gun up.”

Kageyama mumbled his thanks, his face growing increasingly red, and turned towards the battle that was already ensuing.

Hinata was _everywhere_. He had shot Tanaka from the far-left corner, and before he could be spotted, shot Daichi from his crouched position in front. Once Daichi turned to flee and reload, Hinata jumped, erupting from his hiding spot like a jack in the box, and getting a bulls-eye on Asahi, who screeched and fell backwards. “You’re next Bakeyama!”

As if Hinata wasn’t bad enough, Tsukishima was well placed in the back corner; shooting the Saviors every time they rounded the corner towards the right side of the maze. Adding insult to injury, he would whisper ‘hasta la vista, baby’ loud enough for his prey to hear before they were shot dead. Nishinoya was rolling around every which way, occasionally yelling “ROLLING THUNDER” when he would do a double somersault as he shot the other team members. Ennoshita and Narita were trying their best not to get shot, as they hollered out where the other team members were, and taking their shots when they had them.

Suga was nowhere to be found.

The score was 110-68 and the game had only been going on for less than three minutes.

Noticing their score was almost being doubled, Daichi yelled for his team to gather around their base.

“Alright team, no need to panic. Obviously Suga picked the more experienced team, but that doesn’t mean we can’t come back.”

The Saviors were quiet as they listened to Daichi’s plan on how to make a comeback.

“Okay team! You got it?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and split up.

Kageyama ran up the middle with Daichi, yelling ‘HINATA BOKE!’ and jumping sideways into a prone position, shooting Hinata as he fell to the ground.

Daichi had used Kageyama’s screaming as a nice distraction. Ennoshita and Narita stared at Kageyama a second too long, allowing Daichi to murder them in an instant. “Keep your eyes on the prize, boys,” he smirked and bolted to cover Kageyama.

Yamaguchi had went far left, Tanaka trailing behind him and stopping when he saw Nishinoya. “Go on Yamaguchi, leave this to your senpai.” He flashed a brave smile and gave a thumbs up, turning in the direction that Nishinoya rolled.

“So cool,” Yamaguchi mumbled as he remembered his mission, and started running again. There was a barrier with a hole in the middle, which he rolled behind, peering out. Within perfect view, was Tsukki, still whispering his ‘hasta la vistas’ and racking up the points unharmed. Pulling his gun to the window, he took aim and made his shot. As soon as he realized he’d been shot, his face grew a dark shade of cherry, locking eyes with Yamaguchi. He simply smiled and yelled, “Gomen Tsukki!”

Kinoshita and Asahi were ordered to hang back around the base and keep an eye out for Suga. He’d been skeptical, saying “I haven’t seen him this whole game. He’s up to something.” They were doing a good job of guarding the base, hardly getting shot in the process. Asahi was crouched behind a barrier, still fearful of getting shot for a fortieth time. Kinoshita was nimbly dancing around barriers, keeping his eyes peered for Suga.

“Asahi, get up! I need your help to defend the base!”

Kinoshita gave him a brave smile, and Asahi felt courage surge in his chest. As he took a deep breath, he got his trigger finger ready and bolted up, only to be shot immediately by Ennoshita, who gave him a cool smile. Asahi gripped his chest and fell to the floor, whispering his final words to Kinoshita.

Kinoshita’s eyes widened as he screeched, “NO!” His sorrow turned to anger as he raged forward, eyes on Ennoshita and Narita. “How could you?!” He yelled as he shot at them, missing each by a hair. The duo laughed as they shot at Kinoshita, falling over each other in the process. Luck was on Kinoshita’s side, as he lined up his shot on the two immobile boys, killing them instantly. Moans of death escaped their mouths, followed by laughter as they remained on the ground.

Kinoshita’s victory was short lived, not realizing how far left he had traveled. He heard the words ‘hasta la vista baby’ before crumpling to the ground.

 **Why those four fell to the floor and remained dead, I’ll never know**.

The teams were now four on four, with a minute left.

Tanaka had yet to capture Nishinoya in his grasp. Nishinoya was nimble and refused to be shot. Tanaka had a plan though, and had been luring the libero into the far-right corner, with no exit in sight. “I’ve got you now. Any last words?”

Nishinoya’s eyes grew wide, realizing what was about to happen. Tanaka laughed and took his shot as Nishinoya bent backwards just in time, mimicking The Matrix, and missing the shot. He snapped back up, sneered and shot Tanaka with lighting speed. “I... I trusted you,” Tanaka whispered, slumping to the ground.

“Just give up, Bakeyama!”

Nishinoya turned towards Hinata’s voice, rushing to assist him. Kageyama had pinned him towards the opposite side of the room, making an escape impossible. Hinata, however, wasn’t giving any leeway in making his demise easy. He was bobbing and weaving out of Kageyama’s sight just in time. “Hinata go high!” Nishinoya yelled as he rolled behind the orange haired boys feet. Hinata instantly understood, jumping above the barrier, pulling Kageyama’s attention upwards.

A smile pulled at Kageyama’s face as he announced, “I won,” aiming his gun upwards towards his partner. Before he could pull the trigger, his light went out. Kageyama looked down in horror, realizing slowly what happened. Before he even got to take his shot, Nishinoya popped up from the barrier Hinata had been hidden behind, shooting his vest. Kageyama’s wide eyes slowly closed, as he slid down against the wall, cursing that he wouldn’t have lost if this was volleyball.

The short, troublesome duo turns their guns towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Tsukishima is actually _running_ now, away from his corner he’d been hidden in, towards Yamaguchi for his final kill. Yamaguchi isn’t going down without a fight, ducking behind every barrier, shooting without popping his head up. Tsukishima takes shelter, catching his breath, giving Yamaguchi the perfect opening. He sprints out from his barrier, reaching over and ripping Tsukishima’s glasses off his face. An angry cry erupts from Tsukishima’s throat as Yamaguchi smiles and laughs, “Gomen Tsukki,” aiming his gun at the now blind Ravenger.

Tsukki reaches up to shield himself, the shot never coming. Hinata and Nishinoya had double teamed Yamaguchi, causing him to drop the glasses. Nishinoya yelled one last ‘ROLLING THUNDER’ as he rolled forward, catching the glasses before they could touch the ground. Yamaguchi simply smiled as he fell to the ground, defeated.

As Tsukishima put his glasses on and mumbled a thank you, the three of them turned towards the last Savior, guarding his base with his very life.

“Three on one Daichi. I think I know who won.”

“You’ll have to come at me and find out,” he grinned wickedly.

The Ravengers looked between each other, nodding silently, and taking off in different directions towards Daichi; Hinata sprinting up the middle, Nishinoya rolling to the right and Tsukishima taking post on the left.

Daichi wasted no time, quickly taking cover behind the barrier to the left to avoid any far shots from Tsukishima. He waited two seconds before rolling towards the left, behind another barrier. Hinata emerged from the middle at that second, turning towards where Daichi had once been. Before he could grasp what was happening, Daichi took his shot. Hinata cried out in agony, declaring his death, falling backwards against a barrier.

Nishinoya roared, crawling up the tall barrier he had hidden behind. He took aim at Daichi’s position, rapid fire erupting from his gun. All his shots missed as Daichi crouched back down, rolling away from him towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima had lost sight of Daichi when he shot Hinata. His finger was twitching on the trigger, eyes searching all throughout the maze, calculating the most likely spots his captain would pop up.

“Adios, partner,” Daichi smiled as his finger squeezed the trigger. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide, trying to comprehend how Daichi made it to the right side without him seeing. The shock slowly dissipating from his system, he simply shrugged his glasses off to clean them, claiming that he never wanted to play anyways.

**Yeah, okay Tsukki. We know you were the one who was into it the most.**

Nishinoya was still fumbling about, trying to find where Daichi had went. “I’ll have my revenge! Where are you Daichi!?” Nishinoya was growing desperate.

There was thirty seconds left, and if he was shot, they would lose the game.

He’d taken refuge behind one of the closest barriers towards the enemy’s’ base. Eyes flicking back and forth, Daichi no where to be found.

“What about revenge?” Daichi breathed into his ear with his gun pressed to his back. Nishinoya simply closed his eyes and let out a breath in defeat as he fell over on his side.

“We’ve won!” Daichi cheered, arms raised.

“Are you sure about that?”

Daichi’s skin crawled, a chill running up his spin at the sound of Suga’s voice. Daichi knew he forgot something, and that something was the captain of the Ravengers.

He’d been hidden this whole time, waiting for this exact moment.

Daichi raced out to jump in front of his base, but he was a second too late.

Suga took his shot, making the final score 250-215 as the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game.

Suga walked up to Daichi, looking down at him with a huge smile on his face as the Ravengers came back to life, cheering. “I told you we would win,” he reached his hand out to pull Daichi up.

“Yeah, yeah.” Daichi smiled as they shook hands.

Laughter, bickering and banter filling the air as they all filed out of the maze.

“You have to admit, I’m really good at that.”

“If you were as good at volleyball as you are at laser tag, you’d be the best player I know.”

“Kageyama, I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or an insult!” Hinata smiled as they fell into step.

Yamaguchi was eyeing Tsukishima cautiously, as if waiting to be chastised.

“We should do more stuff like this occasionally,” he whispered as fiddled with his vest.

Yamaguchi perked up instantly at that, beaming and nodding his head vigorously.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had a stand off that lasted for approximately eight seconds, before crying in each other’s arms, professing how sad they were to have to shoot at each other. Forgiving each other right away, and locking arms as the tumbled out of the room.

Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were talking about what kind of pizza to order while they dragged a sobbing Asahi out of the maze.

Apparently still traumatized from being shot after gaining all his courage. He kept whispering ‘I’m picking where we go next time’.

Suga and Daichi were the last ones left in the room, removing their vests and laughing at how ridiculous their team is. “We should bring the guys out more often.”

“Yeah, this was a lot of fun!” Daichi narrowed his eyes as he continued, “But next time, I will win. Mark my words.”

Suga gripped his sides as he laughed, wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes. “Of course, Daichi. Now, lets get some food. I’m sure they’re all as hungry as we are.”

They made their way out to the smell of pizza and the sound of hungry boys.


End file.
